


WE FLY IN DIFFERENT DIRECTIONS (Short Stories)

by CharlieConsby



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieConsby/pseuds/CharlieConsby
Summary: This started out as a random collection of not-actually drabbles for Harry Potter and Doctor Who, but now is me writing a bit for all of NuWho in random order.Go on, click it.Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 4





	1. RISE OF THE CYBERMEN - Daily Download 2:40PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s in those daily downloads?

()()()()()()  
DAILY DOWNLOAD   
Delivered to your brain by the Cybus Network.  
()()()()()()

(N)(E)(W)(S)  
Homelessness drops by 79% thanks to Cybus’ new initiative.

Harriet Jones is fed up of having to tell people who she is - for more info upgrade your package.

The new Earpods 54 Pro Max CE SRx yZ abc3XR are OUT NOW!  
(N)(E)(W)(S)

(I)(N)(T)(E)(R)(N)(A)(T)(I)(O)(N)(A)(L) (N)(E)(W)(S)  
Ramòn Salamander receives the Nobel Prize for his revolutionary ‘Sun Store’ technology.

Donald Trump claims to have found a way to build ‘his wall’.  
(I)(N)(T)(E)(R)(N)(A)(T)(I)(O)(N)(A)(L) (N)(E)(W)(S)

(S)(P)(O)(R)(T)  
Crystal Palace win the FA Cup 7-0 against Arsenal

Donna Noble wins the 2007 desk-chair race with a two-metre lead.  
(S)(P)(O)(R)(T)

(W)(E)(A)(T)(H)(E)(R)  
All day warm but cloudy with a slight breeze - watch out for zepplin cables.  
(W)(E)(A)(T)(H)(E)(R)

(T)(V)  
2:40 CYBUS News  
Small Sister  
Strongest Detachment

5:16 Professor What?  
Deposition Road  
(T)(V)

(L)(O)(T)(T)(E)(R)(Y) (N)(U)(M)(B)(E)(R)(S)  
368632  
D4998  
A113  
O4444  
K9111  
(L)(O)(T)(T)(E)(R)(Y) (N)(U)(M)(B)(E)(R)(S)

(J)(O)(K)(E)  
Why don’t scientists trust atoms?

Because they make up everything.  
(J)(O)(K)(E)

()()()()()()  
DAILY DOWNLOAD   
Delivered to your brain by the Cybus Network.  
()()()()()()


	2. FACE THE RAVEN - Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara’s thoughts before her kind of death.

It’s coming. Hear the caw. Don’t look back. Like the Doctor. But not the Doctor. Never the Doctor. Never could be. Because he was brilliant. She was brilliant. Not brilliant enough.

Inevitable.

It’s coming. See it fly. Don’t look back. He’s standing there. Of course he is. Like always. This time. It’s him whose behind her.

Inevitable.

It’s coming. Smells like death. Don’t look back. Deep Breath. Clenched Jaw. 

Inevitable.

It’s coming. Bad taste in mouth. Don’t look back. No time for miracles now. I will be brave.

Inevitable.

It’s here. Sharp. Pain. Passes through. Don’t look ba-

Inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact - this is a actual drabble (100 words)


	3. HELL BENT - Of what could have been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But what if the Doctor’s mind wipe on Clara actually WORKED?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHAT? im still sad

The diner was hot and crowded but it was better than the scorcher of a day they were having. The air con was having a slow death so he discretely pointed his sonic at it to give it a boost. 

“Sorry, is this seat taken?”

He looked up and it was Clara. Awkwardly holding the chair opposite him. He stuttered. There were so, so many things that he needed to say, they were caught in his throat and were starting to choke him. He muttered out a feeble ‘of course’ and followed her with his eyes.

He wondered how many years it had been for her, how long it had been since his frantic attempts to never let her die had stopped. She laughed, a laugh that he had never heard from her before. One of his hearts began to splinter in two. 

Clara looked up and it was him. Awkwardly making his exit through the small crowd. She stuttered. There were so, so many things that she needed to say, but they caught in her throat and threatened to choke her. She managed to force out a feeble ‘sorry, just need to check on something’ and followed the man who kept popping up to save her life, always vanishing, and never telling her his name.


	4. TWICE UPON A TIME - He’s going to kill me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Better quality piece coming soon.

I look across at the man I’ve been trained to murder, and something tells me that he is like me. We lie on either side of this crater in the wounded earth, our little machines to take away the guilt shaking in our hands. 

I call out to him, he calls out to me. I can’t understand him. 

There’s a rush of snow and he’s gone. I swear the English have aliens on their side. Maybe I blinked too slowly. I lower the gun. I’m almost glad he got away. I’m not sure if I would have slaughtered him or not. And I’m scared that I’m starting not to worry about slaughtering.

I look up. Different helmets in the minefield. I start. They’re playing football.


	5. ARACHNIDS IN THE UK - She’s so beautiful

“She tried to kill me!”

“She gave you an asprin.”

“Asprin kills me!”

“That’s rubbish.”

“Oy!”

Yaz was hidden behind one of the pillars watching the doctor recount their last adventure slightly more dramatically than it had happened. The TARDIS had dimmed the lights to reflect the sky outside and Yaz couldn’t stop herself noticing how the doctor’s face completely lit up at something Graham had said, or how she was gesticulating wildly with her sonic but that only made Yaz notice her eyes and how perfect her nose was and the little freckle behind her ear that she only saw when the doctor tucked her hair behind it and it all just-

“You all right Yaz?” 

“Oh, yeah I’m fine.” 

Yaz really hoped that the doctor couldn’t read minds.


	6. HARRY FREAKING POTTER - Early Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Pettigrew’s POV? yes

"Peter!"

"Over here!" James and Sirius were waving frantically at him from one of the benches on the platform. The Hogwarts Express was half an hour away as they had agreed to meet early to talk about Remus.

"But how are we going to get the mandrake leaves?" To be honest, Peter didn't want to be an animagus, and was trying to slow down the process as much as possible. After all, he was nowhere near as good as the others at Transfiguration, Divination was his thing. James and Sirius were probably going to be ridiculously majestic animals, and he would end up as something useless like a goldfish.

"Oh, we nicked some from my dad,"

"Yeah it was easy."

"It really wasn't."

"It was your fault that we left the cloak at school."

It was times like this that Peter knew that they were ignoring him, although this time it probably wasn't on purpose. He would just have to wait until Remus showed up.

"What do you think Peter?" Sirius asked. "I'm definitely going to be a lion."

"Um, I'll probably be a goldfish or something." 

At least he could still make them laugh.


	7. HARRY POTTER - Radishes really do amplify the hearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That Lunamione content you signed up for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else ship them?

She had skipped dinner to to sit in the library, trying to find a way to help the house-elves without starving. On the way, she had heard music from a classroom she hadn’t noticed before.

Luna finished the song and looked up at Hermione, who was standing awkwardly in the doorway. 

“Did – you wrote that yourself?” 

Luna nodded.

“Well, um, it’s very good.”

Luna beamed. Hermione turned to leave.

“Hermione?”

“Hmm?”

“What do you think of S.P.E.W?”

“Spew?”

“Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare. I think it’s a bit better than Stop the Outrageous Abuse of Our Fellow Magical Creatures and Campaign for a Change in Their Legal Status.”

Hermione gaped at her.

“I didn’t think it would fit on the badges, you know.”

“Badges?”

“Oh, yes.”

Hermione shook her head. 

“How – how did you know.”

“I think it must be my earnings, the radishes. You were muttering quite loudly, you know.”

“Right.”

Luna gave her another strange smile and started to play another song on the battered keys of the piano. The melody was beautiful, just like her.


	8. HARRY POTTER - Shatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Harry Potter) 
> 
> Fred’s dead.
> 
> Major character death warning, haven’t put it in the tags as it’s canon and only one chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sad, so GUESS WHAT? You get to be sad too!

He was lying there and George couldn't pretend that he was only asleep. The only colour on Fred's face was dried blood, his hair now lank and unruly. George was glad that somebody had shut his eyes.

He could hear people crying, shouting, muttering all around him but it seemed as if he was in between frequencies on a radio. Walking through the small crowd that surrounded him, someone placed a hand on his shoulder.

George collapsed next to the corpse. It felt as if part of him had been ripped away, even though he could still hear his heart beating too loud in his head. It was always Fred who told the best jokes, who had the best ideas for the shop. 

So stumbling slightly, George got to his feet and steadily walked towards the doors. He didn’t look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :c


End file.
